I Hope You Do Win Against Me, Baby
by ILiveForBL
Summary: "Ryouta," He hears Daiki whisper his name, and quickly grows weak in his knees. Daiki has him in a tight hold and presses his body against his. "Hmmph," Ryouta says, or tries to mutter coherent words. "That was a good game." Daiki breathes causing Ryouta to shiver against his painful hold. Ryouta mewls again and almost arches his back, as a pleasant feeling rises within him. AoKi


The match between Kaijo and Touou was too intense. He failed as the ace to lead his team to the victory. His legs gave out at the end and he fell into great despair, the feeling still surges through his body and his soul. He was engulfed with hopelessness and tears were stinging at the back of his eyes. But he cried his share of tears. He's made a firm decision to win against Touou, most importantly – Aomine Daiki.

Ryouta arrives at his apartment and inhales sharply, and he tries to keep himself together. He unlocks the door but a chill runs down his spine, unexpectedly. He shudders and kicks off his shoes, entering his house. Something feels eerie, he notes to himself.

He walks in and arrives at his bedroom, he grabs the knob and twists it open. When he was about to flick the lights on, someone grabs one of his outstretched wrists, and his body is spun around in an instant. The certain someone grabs both of his wrists and pins them on his back using only one of his hands. His body is pushed further and his stomach hits the wall, painfully. He lets out a high-pitched groan but his further sounds are muffled as a palm comes around to press on his mouth. His forehead presses firmly against the wall and he struggles to move and speak.

"Ryouta," He hears Daiki whisper his name, and quickly grows weak in his knees. Daiki has him in a tight hold and presses his body against his. "Hmmph," Ryouta says, or tries to mutter coherent words.

"That was a good game." Daiki breathes causing Ryouta to shiver against his painful hold. Ryouta mewls again and almost arches his back, as a pleasant feeling rises within him.

"You did good, baby." He praises, "Nghhh..." Ryouta struggles to talk, his lips moves against his palm. "I am impressed, you have improved a whole lot to finally copy me." He removes his palm from his mouth and frees one of his wrists, immediately Ryouta's freed wrist comes to claw at the wall before him. Daiki twists his held wrist and presses his free palm on a pale one now clawing at the wall.

"Ahhh..." Ryouta moans, "Not good enough, Daiki. Not good as you..." He says, too aware of the friction between their bodies.

"Well, no one can. You should know that." He hears a response and senses the husky voice is laced with amusement.

"You broke into my apartment, Daiki."

"You placed your key over the lamp high above the door." Daiki almost snaps. "And I don't think you have a problem with me breaking in." He chuckles, dark and deep against his ear. Ryouta laughs, he really didn't mind if he was the one to break in.

"You told me you wouldn't lose." Daiki says. It is just a mere statement and Ryouta is sure there is no hidden amusement.

"I told you I wouldn't lose." Ryouta repeats.

"But you lost, baby." He breathes against his ear.

"But next time, I'll get stronger, stronger than you and I'll definitely beat you. I'm not giving up, Daiki. I'll never give up." Ryouta remarks, and Daiki knows he is determined.

"You always lose to me on one-on-ones though." He squeezes Ryouta's clawing wrist.

"Mghhh, I do but I won't give up."

"You losing to me...that always keeps you going right? That always motivates you to win."

"Yes, it does but even if I did win, I wouldn't slack off, Daiki." His lips curls into a smirk.

And Daiki laughs, at the silly statement, but roots for Ryouta in his heart.

"Aominecchi, this is not a joke, I'll never give up, even if my life depends on it."

"You're such a good opponent baby and I haven't heard your 'Aominecchi' in a long time..." Nostalgia washes over him but he can't recall when was the last time he's heard that nickname and can't recall when they began to addresses each other by their given names.

"Hmm...I like to call you, 'Daiki' more..." Ryouta says and silence surrounds them.

"You know...I discovered something interesting today." Daiki hisses and grits his teeth as a recent memory enters his mind. He twists pale wrists within his hold, pretty sure it will be bruised with a pretty purple later.

"What Daiki?" A curt moan of his name leaves Ryouta's throat, and tries to peer at him over his shoulder.

Daiki leans forward and presses his ear against his. "Your senpai...He's too familiar with you. Seems too fond of you and you even tried to pass the ball to him..." He flicks his tongue over his silver earring and Ryouta whimpers and moans wantonly. "That's breaking the rules, baby."

"Then blame Kurokocchi for that, I understood what he meant by teamwork, Daiki. To win I had to pass the ball, at least I tried."

"Tetsu, huh? He needs to learn his place too." Daiki grumbles. And Ryouta makes no comment. All he hears is Daiki's unsteady breathing, the pain emerging from his twisted wrists which causes him to shiver and feel pleasure.

After the unbearable silence, Daiki speaks up, "Did you let your senpai fuck you? Did you let him do you? Did you spread your legs for him?" Ryouta shakes his head in refusal. "Or was it the other way around?" He asks, and Ryouta shakes his head again. Ryouta can't tell whether it's jealousy or possessiveness or amusement. "Oh, you're such a loyal puppy, you've been saving yourself for me, huh."

"Yes, Daiki. I haven't let anybody fuck me neither have I fucked anyone else."

"Damn right, you haven't...you do know who can fuck you right?" Daiki grinds his hips and lets him feel his clothed erection and Ryouta flinches at the contact. "Daiki...mghhh...yes I do." The blond licks his lips and pushes his ass back into Daiki. "Only I can fuck you, Ryouta." The husky, seductive voice against his ear makes him tremble involuntarily. Daiki twists his held wrists again, painfully but all Ryouta feels is excitement and pleasure surging within his very soul.

"Ah, yes I do. Daiki do more." Ryouta begs and chants his name desperately.

Daiki lets out a breathy chuckle. "Although I don't care who you fuck, just keep it mind that your ass is mine." He bites his ear and his hand reaches up to twist Ryouta's free wrist. "Oh, god, yes. Daiki...more, twist it, twist it more." He whimpers as his cock starts twitching in excitement and a need for intimate and bruising touches increases.

Daiki smirks and releases his hands and the pressed body groans at the unwanted release. "Why'd you do that?" Ryouta's eyebrows knit in desperation and need. "I'm not here to follow your orders." Daiki exclaims. Ryouta whimpers and places his freed arm against the wall and rests his forehead on it.

Tanned hands reaches forwards and starts roaming over his clothes, tries to feel his chest, his waist, his back and he leans down to plant a kiss on his nape.

The blond moans again in want. He feels his breath tickling his neck and he shivers again.

Daiki's fingers come to rest on his shirt and he doesn't hesitate to tear it apart, the buttons of his uniform, goes off flying everywhere. Ryouta flinches as the cool air makes its way inside his shirt and he arches his back. "Daiki, it's been so long since I've seen you outside of the court." He side-glances to catch his expression but his mind is too foggy to register anything.

Daiki hums and proceeds to slip his hands inside. Ryouta feels calloused and rough fingers running all over his chest, his belly, his navel, his hips and he feels a harsh press of rough fingers everywhere. His hands feel really good and the rough treatment makes him weak to the pleasure. "You know, what I should have done?" Daiki asks and swiftly pinches on his nipples harshly. "Ahh...Daiki...F-fuck! w-what should you have done?" A shaky breath escapes his lips and his legs and thighs start to shake.

"I should have bent you over at the court and should've pounded into you over and over. Let them know who can fuck you. Let them know that you lost your ass virginity to me." His teeth scrape at his nape and Ryouta's body vibrates. He sinks his teeth into the crook of his shoulder and neck and effectively tears his skin, drawing blood. Ryouta cries out in pleasure while Daiki licks up his blood like a cat and sucks on the bruised area. "Daiki, please..." Ryouta begs but doesn't specify his need. Daiki pays no heed to his cries and proceeds to remove his shirt off his shoulder and Ryouta lets it to be removed by dragging his hands down and the shirt softly falls down. Daiki grabs his wrist again; he places one at the wall and brings the other one closer to his lips. He licks at the bruised-purple wrists and sucks the area. "D-Daiki, what are you do-" Before he can finish his sentence, Daiki sinks his teeth in and bites the flesh. Ryouta screams in pleasure again, his legs tremble and he struggles to stand firmly. "Daiki...T-that feels so good..." His eyes are glassy and out of focus, his thoughts are a mess.

Ryouta's nails scratch at the wall, at the slow tease, and he juts out his ass and grinds it against Daiki's cock which earns a groan from the man behind him. "You're so impatient." He grabs a handful of blond hair and yanks his head off the wall. "You should learn to be patient, Ryouta." He licks up along the curve of his neck and bites the skin again, the act not hard enough to tear the skin but enough to leave teeth marks.

"Daiki, please, hurry it up!" He gushes.

"You're really disobedient today. I haven't fucked you since Teiko, right? I'm glad your ass is still mine." Daiki grabs his hips in a tight hold and thrusts forward, his clothed erection against his clothed ass. He earns a moan and a nod in response, and sees his forehead rested against the surface of the wall.

Ryouta pants heavily, his vision is completely cloudy and his legs tremble wildly under the pressure and fears his legs will give out. "Daiki, my legs...can't keep them up. We have a bed here, take me there." He whines. "No, baby, let's stay here for a while, I like to see you pinned against the wall by me." He grabs his thin hips and thrusts forwards again, Ryouta gasps as his hard on brushes harshly against the wall. One of Daiki's hands leaves his hip and reaches forward and palms the blond's erection. "You're so hard, Ryouta." He traces the blond's erection and squeezes his cock. He quickly unzips Ryouta's pants and pulls it down. He slips his hand in his boxers and grabs his cock. "Oh..god, Daiki... " Ryouta moans again and arches his back, his entire body trembles and he grinds against Daiki again. "You really can't wait, can you?" Ryouta shakes his head. Daiki strokes his cock and a trail of pre-cum leaks its way into his palm. He pulls his underwear down and Ryouta feels cold air hitting his lower half. "Daiki, do you have lube and condom?"

"I don't, baby. I just wanna fill you up, you want it don't you, Ryouta?" Daiki declares and receives a sharp nod from him. He traces his index finger at Ryouta's entrance. Ryouta body tenses but pushes his ass against the caressing finger. Daiki drops on his knees and licks the curve of his ass. Ryouta lets out a moan gain. "Nghh, Daiki..."

Daiki settles his teeth on the exposed flesh and digs them in; he bites the skin and sucks on it. The action causes Ryouta's mouth to fall open in a silent gasp and he struggles to stand properly. Daiki sees the trembling legs and trails his tongue down to his thighs and sucks on the delicious skin. "Daiki, please...Fuck! Do something more! I want you to bruise me, bite me, hurry up and just fuck me!" He begs, groans, and pants heavily. Daiki smirks in response. "Fine, fine. I'll do your bidding." He sinks his teeth again and bites his flesh, a small trail of blood trickles down and he hurries to lap it up. Pleasure shoots up and down the blond's body and he bites his lip. Daiki reaches up and places his hands on his ass cheeks. He pulls them away and blows air on his entrance. Ryouta gasps and arches his back, he has never received, what he thinks he will now.

Daiki swipes his tongue at his entrance, the ring of the muscles twitch and he couldn't help but smirk. Ryouta almost collapses but manages to stand. His nails rake against the wall and scratch marks appear on it. Daiki proceeds to tongue the area continuously, while the blond is going crazy. Pleasure and need fills him and moans and groans escape his lips. His eyes snaps open when a tongue enters the tight ring of muscles along with a finger. He nearly loses his mind but holds on to the last shred of sanity when the tongue and finger works together to lubricate him without any actual lubrication. He feels too desperate and couldn't muster any thoughts.

Without further ado, Daiki retracts his tongue and pushes two of his fingers, surprising him. Ryouta moans his name relentlessly and Daiki thrusts his finger deep inside. "Looks like you've missed me too much. We haven't fucked in a long time, right baby? Do you miss my cock? Do you miss my fingers?" The tips of his fingertips quickly reach his prostate and he applies continuous pressure over the area. Ryouta screams loudly and Daiki assaults his favourite spot. "Baby, I still remember where you feel good." He purrs.

"Ah! Daiki, fuck!" Ryouta moans out, his vision is going blank, his cock is leaking heavy amounts of pre-cum and he can't stop the sounds that leave his throat. "Yes, yes, I did. I missed you, I missed your cock, I missed touching you, Daiki fuck! Your fingers in me feel amazing, your thick fingers are filling me. It feels so good...Daiki, more, I want more." Ryouta pushes his ass back to meet the thrusts of his fingers and practically begins fucking himself on Daiki's thick fingers. Daiki inserts another finger and Ryouta takes it up. "You're really tight, Ryouta." He comments. He darts his finger in and out rapidly and the room fills with lewd noises combined with Ryouta's moans. "Daiki, fuck! I'm going to cum..." Ryouta announces. Daiki quickly stops his movements and removes his fingers. "Wait-no, no, no...why did you remove them? Daiki, I was about to cum!"

"Oh well, we can't have that, now can we? We can't have you cumming so soon." Daiki flips Ryouta on his back. He sees the expression Ryouta wears and wants nothing more than to pound into him. Golden eyes are heavy with lust, glaze with want and need, his chest heaves, his cheeks are crimson red. He licks his lips and tilts Ryouta's chin up. "Babe, you look so horny right now. I bet you can't wait for my cock to fill you up, right? I'll fill you up real nice and good, my cum will be dripping out of out horny little hole." He sticks his thumb in his mouth and Ryouta starts sucking on it, he bobs his head up and down and swirls his tongue round it. Daiki removes his thumb and licks it and smirks.

Daiki hooks his finger at the knot of his tie and loosens it, his lips curls into a mischievous smirk and Ryouta's knees tremble at the seductive act. He removes the tie from his neck and ties it at the base of Ryouta's cock. "Wait! Daiki! You-No-...I want to cum, please."

"You will come. Don't worry. Just get on all fours on your bed. I want your ass high up in the air." He demands and Ryouta obeys. Ryouta trudges towards his bed and shuffles on it, he places his knees and hands on his bed.

"My, my, what a sight," Daiki chimes in. "Popular model Kise Ryouta prostrates himself and begs to be fucked by another man. What a horny little slut you are. What would your fans think if they saw you like this?" He smirks and the grin spreads across his face. He walks near the bed with languid steps and stops right behind the blond. "Ngh, Daiki...yes, yes, I am a horny little slut. Please put your cock in me, please, I want to be filled up."

"You're so good at begging, model-chan." He traces his fingers across his ass and lands a loud spank on it. Ryouta arches his back. "But the model-chan has been too naughty," He spanks him again. "Don't ever forget that you're my little slut." Another spank and Ryouta's ass is covered with red handprints and he moans loudly. The knot around his cock drives him crazy as the tip is red with anger and he all he wants is to cum.

"Daiki, please. I can't take it anymore. Just fuck me."

Daiki's lips twitches up into a smirk. "You're so beautiful, so beautiful when you are desperate, when you are desperate to win, when you are desperate for me to fuck you, I just love your spirit, Ryouta." He says, and for a moment Ryouta's heart skips a beat.

Daiki finally takes his cock out of his pants and gets on the bed.

Ryouta glances over at him, "You got bigger, Daiki," and licks his lips in anticipation. He hears a chuckle in response.

Daiki grabs his hips and rubs his cock near the entrance. The blond's hole twitches again and Ryouta pushes back desperately. Daiki finally slides his cock in inch by inch and fills Ryouta's walls deliciously, to the brim. The lack of lubrication burns his insides and Daiki's length stretches him out which increases the pain. It hurts but the blond revels in it, he takes pleasure in it and loves the pain, he has missed this pain mingled with pleasure.

Daiki slips out almost entirely and thrusts back in with much force and he hits Ryouta's favourite spot accurately. He begins abusing the spot until the blond is a moaning mess. "God, Daiki..." Pale fingers twist into the bed sheets.

Daiki yanks his head by his hair and purrs in his ear, "Scream my name, Ryouta. Let your voice out. Chant my name." And Ryouta does so, he screams his name, begs to let him come, begs to fuck him harder, moans wantonly, pushes back to meet his thrusts.

"Damn, baby, I missed fucking you, pounding into you...Your ass is always tight and so good. You've always been such a great fuck." He grabs Ryouta's arms and holds them up by his bruised wrists, Ryouta's upper body lifts up from the bed. His back arches, almost painfully, and his body jerks back and forth from the rapid thrusts.

Daiki tightens his hold and uses the support to thrust harder into him. The bed creaks wildly and the room is filled with skin against skin slapping noises, Ryouta's moans and Daiki's grunts.

"Ahh...Daiki...I've missed you. I've missed your cock so much. Pound into me harder, I've missed you twisting me, I've missed your bites, I've missed your burning touch and I've missed you touching me." He screams in pleasure.

"My babe's such a whore for my cock." Daiki's lips twitch upwards in a wicked smirk.

"Oh god, yes, yes, I am. But I'm a whore for you, Daiki. Not just your cock." Ryouta's knees, legs and thighs are shaking uncontrollably now. He doesn't think straight and drowns himself in the feeling. His cock is too hard and it begs for release. It twitches in pain but it feels all too good.

Daiki doesn't know what to think or say so he lets his desires to take over. He increases his pace and pounds into him relentlessly. His movements are hard and deep and fast. He maintains the current rhythm and watches Ryouta, beneath him, screaming in pleasure. For a moment, he wants to slow down and savour the moment but thinks otherwise. This is how they've always fucked and he's not about to change it now. Therefore, he opts to revel in pleasure.

He lets go of his hands and watches as Ryouta's pale body sink into the mattress. He grabs onto his hips and digs his fingers into them, enough to leave bruises on them and continues his movements. He leans down to the blond's body and presses a kiss on his back. His teeth scrape against him and like before, he plants his teeth inside the pale flesh and bites him. Ryouta mewls loudly in response.

"Daiki...I really can't take it anymore, I wanna cum, remove the damn tie around my cock, please." He whines and glances at him.

"I'm close too, baby...Lets cum together." He increases his movements and buries his face under Ryouta's shoulder. He feels his orgasm right around the corner while the building feeling threatens to burst out. His hand leaves a pale hipbone and reaches forward, he unties the tie from the blond's cock and Ryouta cums hard, his semen spurts in strings on the bedsheets, they absorb the liquid. He screams Daiki loudly, his body convulses in pleasure and release. The orgasm rides out, sending shivers of pleasure jolting through his body. His vision goes blank.

With him, Daiki cums as well, his body shudders with the orgasm and spills inside and Ryouta moans again as he feels hot cum filling his insides. He languidly pulls out of the blond and Ryouta's entire body falls upon the bed. Daiki watches him, cum gushing out of his hole, Ryouta's chest heaving, his shoulder, back, hips neck and wrists bruised with purple marks. Daiki breaths heavily and for a moment, a tinge of tenderness enters his heart. He shakes his head and brings his gaze back to the body which has gone limp with weakness.

"Ryouta..." Daiki murmurs.

Ryouta glances at him and says, "Next time, I will definitely beat you, Aominecchi Daiki. You better watch out for me." He smiles weakly.

Daiki smirks. He glances down at Kise's body. "Is your body okay? Did I do it too much?"

The softness in his voice throws Ryouta over the loop. "Y-yeah, I am okay. Don't forget I am a monster, just like you Daiki."

Daiki stares at him. "You can keep my tie by the way." Ryouta gives him no reply and meets his gaze.

A sigh escapes Daiki's lips, he quickly rearranges his appearance. When he is satisfied with his look, he walks towards the door with heavy steps.

"Daiki..." He hears Ryouta mumble, his voice sounds frail to his ears.

Daiki turns around to face him.

"When are we going to fuck again?"

Daiki smirks and laughs altogether and he shakes his head at the obscene question which he somehow thinks is adorable.

"Try winning next time and I'll come running to you."

Daiki smiles at him, his eyes and expression tender.

"I hope you do win against me, baby."

He says sincerely and expectantly.

He turns around, opens the door and leaves.

Ryouta heaves a sigh and his body gets heavier. He flutters his eyes close and senses sleep is just around the corner. And soon enough, he's lulled into a deep slumber.

 **Alternative end:**

"Try winning next time and I'll come running to you."

Daiki smiles at him, his eyes and expression tender.

"I hope you do win against me, baby."

He says sincerely and expectantly.

He turns around, opens the door and leaves.

Ryouta heaves a sigh and his body gets heavier. He flutters his eyes close.

When he senses sleep, he starts to embrace it but is disturbed when the door suddenly opens and is too tired to let any expression show on his face. He sees Daiki's silhouette approaching him.

"Daiki? Why are you back? Forget something?" He rubs his eyes and tries to blink away the sleepy haze.

"Yeah babe, forgot to kiss you."

Ryouta's eyes widens and his heart pummels loudly.

Daiki leans down and cups Ryouta's cheek, he inches closer and presses his lips against his. He sees Daiki's tender expression and his heart goes out of control. Daiki slips his tongue in and caresses his tongue with his. He swirls it around and the strange and new taste mingle in their mouths. That was the first time Ryouta discovers that Daiki's mouth tastes intoxicating and Daiki discovers the same about Ryouta. He then plants some close mouthed kisses on his lips and pulls back. Ryouta grumbles internally.

Daiki ruffles his hair. "Get some sleep, babe."

He leaves quickly just like he came back.

Just how am I supposed to sleep now? Ryouta thinks and feels butterflies in his stomach.


End file.
